<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Four: Balance Chapter Ten: Operation Beifong by KazeshiniSora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687566">Book Four: Balance Chapter Ten: Operation Beifong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora'>KazeshiniSora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beifong Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baatar Sr.'s kinda a wimp, Beifongs being Beifongs, But what're you gonna do other than make it popular right?, Huan screaming cause he's ✨artistic✨, I can't believe there isn't a Wing &amp; Wei relationship tag, I don't even know what I'm tagging at this point, I lied, I lied no one's bending anything, Platinum bending (?), Toph is too cool for words, Typing all of my relationship tags maunally because half the Beifongs are underrated is annoying, Wood bending (?), black thread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeshiniSora/pseuds/KazeshiniSora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wing and Wei with the rest of their family in the wooden cage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Suyin Beifong &amp; Baatar Sr. &amp; Huan Beifong &amp; Wei Beifong &amp; Wing Beifong, Wei Beifong &amp; Baatar Sr., Wei Beifong &amp; Huan Beifong, Wei Beifong &amp; Suyin Beifong, Wing &amp; Wei, Wing Beifong &amp; Baatar Sr., Wing Beifong &amp; Huan Beifong, Wing Beifong &amp; Suyin Beifong, Wing Beifong &amp; Wei Beifong, Wing Beifong &amp; Wei Beifong &amp; Baatar Sr., Wing Beifong &amp; Wei Beifong &amp; Huan Beifong, Wing Beifong &amp; Wei Beifong &amp; Suyin Beifong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Beifong Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Four: Balance Chapter Ten: Operation Beifong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349343">The Life and Times of the Beifong Twins</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwainaah/pseuds/aiwainaah">aiwainaah</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being trapped in a wooden cage, away from any Earth or metal was unnerving, to say the least. Wei knew that was how his whole family felt. They were Beifongs for crying out loud, it just wasn't natural to be so far away from the Earth. For a moment Wei wondered how his grandmother stayed in the air on a flying bison for so long, especially since she used Earthbending to see. Wei was sure he wouldn't be able to.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Wei could see Huan fidget with his hair and hands, unable to keep still. It was annoying, Wei wasn't denying that, but he wasn't about to snap at his brother about that. Everyone was already stressed, they didn't need him adding to it.</p><p>Wei turned away from Huan's moving form and turned to look at his parents. They sat huddled next to one another, his mom trying to calm their father from where he was having a mini panic attack.</p><p>"It's alright sweetie, we'll get out of here eventually. I know Lin and Opal wouldn't just leave us in here. They'll get us out eventually. It's just a matter of when."</p><p>"How are they going to get us out of here? We're suspended at least 100 feet off of the ground!"</p><p>Wei shifted his attention from his parents and their not-at-all-helpful conversation to look at his twin.</p><p>Wing was sitting in one of the corners of the cage playing with a loose thread on his stealth suit, a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>Wei looked around for a quick second before he got up to sit beside his brother.</p><p>Wing didn't bother looking up from the black thread when Wei sat down beside him so he nudged his younger brother's shoulder.</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"What're you thinking about?" </p><p>"How cool it would be if we could figure out Platinum bending," Wing answered absentmindedly, not once looking at Wei.</p><p>Wei blinked once, knowing that that wasn't the only thing on his twin's mind, but he didn't mention it, instead focusing on what Wing had said.</p><p>"That would be cool," Wei said as he grabbed Wing's hands. </p><p>That got Wing to look at him, a questioning expression on his face.</p><p>Before Wei could answer his twin's silent question Huan spoke.</p><p>"I'm gonna scream."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Why?" The twins asked at the same time.</p><p>Huan looked over at the two of them for a second before answering.</p><p>"To let out my frustrations,"</p><p>If it would stop Huan's fidgeting then Wei was more than happy to let his older brother scream his heart out.</p><p>Wing and Wei looked over at each other. "<span class="u">Go for it.</span>" They spoke together, shrugging at the same time.</p><p>Huan looked at them, slightly concerned, but shrugged that off in favour of letting out a glass-shattering screech. </p><p>As soon as he did, a guard burst into the room on high alert. </p><p>"What's going on in here?" </p><p>"Nothing you need to worry about," Huan replied. "Just letting out my frustrations."</p><p>"I wouldn't count on him being worried about us bro," Wei said loudly, arms and legs hanging limply from the holes in their cage and a large grin on his face. He liked messing with the guards.</p><p>"Well, keep it down in there! And no more funny business!" The guard yelled back. "Not like you're getting out of here any time soon and I don't want to deal with screaming children all day."</p><p>"Dude, we're Beifongs. Give us enough time and we'll figure out how to bend wood too," Wing shot back, mirroring his twin.</p><p>"Bet you we could," Wei replied once the guard slammed the door shut.</p><p>"We totally could," The youngest replied.</p><p>The cage fell into relative silence after that, their mother only telling them to behave once before she went back to trying to calm her husband.</p><p>Wing and Wei removed their arms and legs from the gaps in the wooden prison and decided to lean against each other, giving them both a silent comfort.</p><p>"You're gonna tell me what's really on your mind once we get outta here, right?" Wei asked after what felt like forever.</p><p>"Yeah," Wing whispered back.</p><p>And that was all Wei needed to hear before he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so, I'm thinking that I'll do underlined sentences for when the twins are talking at the same time from now on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>